criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Thousand Scars/Transcript
After 8 months from last case... At campus..... **Mia (smiling): Hamilton, you may be wondering why we’re at the university campus... **Mia (scratching her hair): Point is.. The university is throwing a prom party after 8 months, before the summer vacation and well... Cindy asked me to come help her prepare.. **Mia (smiling): And well..... I thought that we needed a guy’s opinion on how good she’d look.... **Mia (pissed): Now... why are you mad? What is it that Cindy did, that made you and Hamida hate her so much... god...... **Mia (eye rolling): Well.... It seems like neither of you will explain things to me, if so... you can head back to the station if you wa- **Cindy (panicking): Mia!!!! **Mia (shocked): Cindy! What are you doing here? I thought you said, you wanted to see me at your dorm roo- **Cindy: I did! But it doesn’t matter now! A girl was killed!!! **Mia (covering her face): It seems like we can’t go anywhere together, without a murder following us, Hamilton... Lets go investigate! Chapter 1 *Investigate plaza (Victim identified: Layla Sandovel) **Mia (shocked): Hamilton! Look at this poor girl! Nearly her entire body’s covered with scars!!! **Mia (serious): Cindy, do you know who the victim is? **Cindy (covering her face): Yes, her name’s Layla Sandovel, she’s one of the popular kids in the university.... **Mia: Thanks for informing us Cindy, unfortunately, we have no choice but to make you a suspect... **Mia (serious): Now back to the body, I’ll be calling the chief to inform him of it, what else did you find Hamilton? **Mia: Wow... the victim must’ve bled a lot, the whole bush is covered with blood, you think we should search through it? *Search bush (1 star; Killer attribute: The killer plays dominoes) **Mia (confused): What is a domino piece doing in the bush? **Mia: Oh yes! It must have come from the killer! **Mia: Lets add it into the killer profile! *Talk to Cindy (1 star) **Mia: Cindy, we won’t let this be long, we just have a few questions to ask you... **Mia: First, what were you doing at the plaza? **Cindy (blushing): I was going to meet some friends from my drama class, I wanted to show them my new gown.... **Mia: I see.... were you somehow close to the victim..... **Cindy (lip biting): Unfortunately not, despite us both being freshmen, she managed to walk the popularity ladder pretty fast, she even became a cheerleader for the basketball team. And as a popular kid, I never got to be friends with her, I’m not really well-known in the university, you see....... **Cindy (sweating): I honestly can’t get the sight of the body out of my brain, would you mind going to the bar with me, after you finish the investigation, Mia? **Mia (blushing): A bar?! Cindy... you do realize I’m a policewoman, I’m supposed to set a good example, and underage drinking isn’t really... legal... maybe a juicery instead...... **Cindy: Oh well... whatever suits you, I myself would enjoy a cold cup of orange juice..... Later.... **Mia: You know considering the fact, the victim was a cheerleader for the university’s basketball team, don’t you think we should take a look at the basketball court? *Investigate basketball court **Mia (shocked): Hamilton.... This locket is of the victim and she’s with another girl! **Mia: They look alike... do you think they’re relatives? There’s something engraved on the locket but I can’t see it clearly.... **Mia: Hmm... You also found a poem book... and it belongs to an Ernst Klein.... **Mia: Lets go speak with him! *Speak with Ernst Klein (1 star) **Ernst (holding a cup of orange juice; winking): Hi there! How can I help you! **Mia: I see you’re a member of the basketball team.... We came to you, as we found your book at the basketball court..... **Ernst (blushing): Oh! Thank you for returning it for me... I tend to be really forgetful. Last time, I lost my copy of The Lost City of Xer- **Ernst (curious): Wait a minute.... I don’t remember seeing you around there, who are you? **Mia: We’re members of the GDPD! We came to investigate the murder of Layla Sandovel... **Ernst (shocked): Layla was murdered! **Mia: Well, yes..... did you know her much? **Ernst (serious): I knew her as one of our cheerleaders, I didn’t speak to them much, unlike the other guys at my team, I didn’t waste my time fooling around with them, I prefer girls who are either shy, smart or mature....... *Recover faded text (1 star) **Mia: So the girl on the locket with the victim is called Amanda Sandovel, it seems like she was the victim’s cousin..... **Mia (sympathetic): Now that we know who she is, I’m afraid we have sad news to tell her.... *Inform Amanda of Layla’s death (1 star) **Amanda (pissed): What do you guys want for me, I have to go back to my dorm, that bitch English professor of mine, Ms Jones told me to write an essay on the city of Xerda! **Amanda (angry): I mean... Couldn’t she choose for us to do do anytime else? Why one week before the prom party! How am I supposed to prepare! And worse, One of my in-text citations has to be from a fucking book by some Jebediah Cuphead! **Mia (confused): Wait? Didn’t that book mention that the Xerdans were men? **Amanda (sarcastic): They aren’t men? Then what are they? Squirrels? **Mia (sweating; whispering): Oh.... I forgot that mortals have no idea what Xerdans really are..... **Amanda (eye rolling): While you’re done whispering, can you tell me what you want from Mia? **Mia (sympathetic): Miss Sandovel, we came here to tell you that your cousin has been murdered? **Amanda (shocked): Layla’s dead!!!! You’re joking aren’t you? **Amanda (crying): No.... This can’t be true, now how am I going to fit in with the popular girls anymore..... **Mia: Fit... in? **Amanda: Yes! The only reason why I became one of the “IT” girls was because of Layla, and now with her gone, I’m like.... a nobody!! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer drinks orange juice) **Hasuro (green): I really don’t think I can eat anything after that.... the poor girl, her whole body is soaking blood...... **Hasuro: First, I can tell you that the girl totally died of blood loss! She has more than a thousand cuts on her body...... **Mia (shocked): A thousand cuts, I- **Mia (covering her face): I guess we did see worse... **Hasuro: Yeah.... nothing can compare to the way Alexei died, I mean.... imagine the pain he experienced, Brock literally cut his bollo- **Mia: Please... I don’t want to remember this... j-just focus on our current victim.... **Hasuro: Well.... before the killer killed Layla, they poured something on her face, which turned out to be orange juice...... **Mia (pissed): So not only were they cruel enough to brutally murder her, they also had to spill something at her! **Mia: At least we know something about the killer bow! The killer drinks orange juice! Later........ **Mia: So far we know the killer plays dominoes and drinks orange juice... **Mia: All three of our suspects admitted to drinking orange juice and I told Randall to go investigate them all so that we know which ones play dominoes! **Mia: Now lets discuss the suspects... Cindy doesn’t know the victim well and neither does Ernst.... **Mia: And about the cousin... It seems like she cares more about her popularity than her own cousi- **Yoyo: Mia! Hamilton! **Yoyo: I know where the victim might’ve been before her death!! Chapter 2 **Yoyo: Mia! Hamilton! **Mia (curious): Yoyo, what are you calling us for?! **Yoyo (confident): I think I know where the victim was before her death! **Yoyo: While searching her files, I came to discover that she recently joined the university’s bookworms’ club!! **Mia: A cheerleader interested in books? Never thought of that! But.... we did meet a basketball player who likes book today, so that shouldn’t be surprising.... **Mia (serious): Anyway! If she was a part of this club! I believe that we should look through the library! *Investigate library **Mia (disgusted): This crumbled piece of paper, it’s soaked with.... blood! Do you think there’s something in- **Mia (shocked): Holy shit! There’s a pocket knife here! We should send it to Bruno along the pa- **Chantelle (greeting): Hello! And welcome to the bookworms’ club! How can I hel- **Mia (freaked out): AHH!!!! Your fa- **Mia (sweating): I mean..... you look absolutely stunning.... **Chantelle (displeased): .............. **Chantelle: Anyway, if you want to- **Chantelle (shocked): Wait! Is that a knife! You shouldn’t be bringing this here! And why is it covered with blood! **Mia (covering her face): We’ll explain everything to you... *Talk to Chantelle (1 star) **Chantelle (blushing): Now that I think of it.... I think I saw you from somewhere! You’re not from here are you...... **Mia (scratching head): We’re police officers, we came here to help our friend prepare for prom, but we found the body of Layla Sandovel... **Chantelle (shocked): Layla?! She’s dead! **Mia: Yes.... she was murdered and the pocket knife is her murder weapon. We believe she was a member in this club, what exactly do you do? **Chantelle (twirling her hair): Usually we spend the time cosplaying as book characters or writing our novels, but after receiving the essay homework from Ms Jones, our leader decided we should spend the time in our gatherings to study the book “The Lost City of Xerda”...... **Mia: What’s the name of your leader? **Chantelle (blushing): Her name’s Estelle Montserrat, I believe you met her, seeing that the main characters in her popular crime novels look a lot like you two.... **Mia (serious): Thank you, Miss Byrne! Hamilton, I think we need to speak to Estelle! *Talk to Estelle (1 star) **Estelle (smiling): Hello officers! I haven’t seen you since the party at the Lopez mansion! Have you read my crime novel, what did you think about it? **Mia (sweating; Haven’t read the novels): They’re great...... But we didn’t come to see you for this.... **Mia: We came to tell you that Layla Sandovel..... **Estelle (smirking): Oh well.... sucks for her.... **Mia (curious): We want to know what did you think of her? **Estelle (playing with her fingers): Not much.... I didn’t really see her as a club member, after all she barely keeps up with the gathering and when she’s here, she doesn’t really do anything.... *Send bloody knife to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer reads The Lost City of Xerda) **Bruno (covering his face): I’m so glad that you gave me something to analyze, of it’s not for this, I’d be spending 24 hours at a mall shopping with April for prom..... **Mia (curious): Couldn’t she have asked Rosie for help.... or did they end their friendship as she started a lot more time with you...... **Bruno (sad): No, they’re still friends, but Rosie isn’t attending Grimsdale University, she left Grimsdale and became a student at Century Miles University, her dream college.... **Mia (shocked): Oh no! This must suck for her and you too... She was your friend as well!!! **Bruno: Yeah... It sucks but at least she’ll come back next month to stay until her next semester.... **Bruno: Anyway.... The weapon you gave me was indeed the one used for the murder..... **Bruno: I can confirm that as I found citric juice on it.... **Bruno: Unfortunately, there was nothing else on the weapon, so I checked the page you gave me with it..... **Bruno: And it seems like the killer read The Lost City of Xerda by Jebediah Cobb! **Mia: So the killer reads The Lost City of Xerda! Well.... They probably lost their souls already before committing the murder! Later..... **Mia (thinking): Hamilton, don’t you think that we should take another look at the basketball court, maybe we’d learn more about the victim, this way.... *Investigate resting seats **Mia (confused): That’s a poster of the victim, but her cousin’s face is stuck over it! **Mia: Do you think Amanda did it herself! If so, she should give us a talk! What else did you fin- **Mia: A picture of Cindy and the victim? But why is half of the victim’s face is cut?! **Mia: And you’re right! Cindy claimed that she never spoke to Layla, this proves otherwise! Why did she lie to us? *Confront Amanda (1 star) **Amanda (displeased): You again? Didn’t I tell you I am busy! How did you even know which dorm room is mine?! **Mia (pissed): The Dean provided us your databases! Now explain this to us! **Amanda (blushing): ........... **Amanda (eye rolling): Ok! Fineeeeeeee! I didn’t kill her after all, so I may as well tell you! **Amanda: I never liked Layla, ever since we were young, she’s always the one hoggin’ on the spotlight, while I’m her shadow! **Mia: So basically, you were jealous of her.... **Amanda (angry): And can you blame me!! I’m the one who deserves the attention! I’m prettier than her, smarter than her and my breasts are like... twice the size of HERS!!! Why does no one turn a blind eye one me! **Mia (annoyed): With an attitude like this, I’m not surprised. Hopefully, you didn’t kill Layla out of jealousy.... *Talk to Cindy (1 star) **Mia (curious): Cindy we found this photo of you and Layla? Why did you lie about knowing her? And why is half her face cut off?! **Cindy (angry): Because she’s a two-faced skank, who cut me off completely from her life! **Cindy (sad): Layla and I used to be really good friends back in middle school.... **Cindy (eye rolling): But after Hamida won her award along you, she became popular and everyone, even Layla wanted to be friends with her! **Mia (disgusted): Hamida hates you! Does that mean Layla cut you off, to be friend with her?! **Cindy (pissed): Yes! I lied about not knowing her to you, not only because I was afraid you’d suspect me, but also because after her betrayal, she honestly means nothing to me, now! Later......... **Mia: Randall, what are the results! **Randall: I’ve spoken to all the suspects! **Randall (shocked): It happens to be that all of them play dominoes! **Mia (pissed): Fuck.... Thanks anyway Randall, now lets talk about the victim.... **Mia (displeased): It seems like Layla wasn’t the perfect person she wanted herself to be seen as.... **Mia: First, we now that her cousin dislikes her, for the attention she received, which she thinks she deserves it for herself... **Mia (disgusted): I’d call that narcissism, but after hearing that Layla ditched Cindy for freaking Hamida, Amanda is obviously mire deserving if the attention than he- **Bruno: Hamilton! Mia! **Bruno (shocked): We’ve received reports from the university! There’s a student threatening to kill herself! Chapter 3 **Bruno (panicking): Mia! Hamilton! We need you right now! **Bruno (shocked): We received reports from the university! One of the students wants to kill herself! **Mia (shocked): A student wanting to commit suicide! This is serious matters, Hamilton! Where did the reports come from! **Bruno: It’s from the library!! At the library..... **Estelle (sweating): Chantelle..... please get down.... there’s no need to hang yourself!!! **Chantelle (crying): My life isn’t worth to live for! I’m ugly and no one wants to be my friend!! **Mia: Chantelle! You’re not ugly! You’re just different that’s all! No one deserves to die!! **Chantelle: ......... **Chantelle (sad): Ok.... I’lll get down.... **Mia: Good, lets have a little chat with you,... *Talk with Chantelle (1 star) **Mia: Do you want some coffee.... **Chantelle (sad): I’d rather have some orange juice.... **Mia: Now Chantelle..... Bullying as you know is a serious problem, we’d like to know who was the one picking on you........ **Chantelle (sad): Nearly half the school, mainly Layla and her friends! **Mia (shocked): The victim bullied you! Why didn’t you tell us that!! **Chantelle (covering her face): I didn’t want you to think that I’m... the killer..... **Mia: I see.... but you should’ve have his this from us... We’d have comforted you or something... **Mia: Anyway, we’ll give you some space. Hamilton and I will go take a look at the library, we still have the victim’s murder to solve.... *Investigate bookworms’ clubroom **Mia: This is a poster of some guy, it says that he is the basketball team leader.. **Mia (shocked): There’s a caption! It reads: “This is your fault, Layla!” **Mia: Did the guy in the poster write this or someone else? We should give it to Yoyo, for her to see the handwriting... **Mia: Ooo... This manuscript seems to be one of of Estelle’s future novels, lets have a quick look on it.... **Mia: Hmm... All the pages are empty, except the first page, the text says...... **Mia: “Once upon a time, there was an insufferable and annoying girl called Laila Sandover. She died. The End.” **Mia (confused): What the heck is this?! Is this real or what? **Mia (serious): We should ask Estelle about this! *Ask Estelle about her “novel” (1 star) **Mia (curious): Estelle, we found this “novel”, did you actually write this? And if so is “Laila Sandover”, Layla Sandovel? **Estelle (smirking): Yes, it is her, the girl asked me to base a character on her and I did like I was asked! Did you like the story? **Mia (serious): Serious talk, why did you write this? **Estelle (displeased): I already told you the reason, Layla asked me. And not only once but a gazillion times... **Estelle (eye rolling): I kept telling her: I’m not interested in adding her! But she kept coming to me, expecting me to change my mind, so I decided to give her this, so she can finally get the idea! **Mia (serious): I see you were annoyed by the victim, maybe annoyed enough to kill.... **Estelle (grinning): Nah! I have better things to do than waste my time with entitled bitches like her... *Send poster to Yoyo **Yoyo: Mia! Hamilton! You won’t believe what I discovered!! **Mia (serious): Can this wai- **Yoyo (excited): Chief Jones and his wife are expecting a baby!!! **Mia (shocked): They had a baby! A boy or a girl?! **Yoyo: I don’t know! I was with Greg, when Zoe came in with a huge belly! It turns out she was 7 months pregnant! **Mia (laughing): Wow!!! I actually feel bad for them, I heard that their 6 year old son is already causing a lot of trouble! Can’t imagine how they’d act with another one in the house! **Yoyo (smirking): Now..... Enough with the gossip, and back to the murder! **Yoyo: The person who wrote this, is a bookworm judging by their neat writing.... **Yoyo: However, despite how neat it looks, it appears to be kind of strong as well, which implies they’re an athlete as well. **Yoyo: And finally, I can tell it’s a male! **Mia: Male, athletic and a bookworm? Why that’s Ernst Klein! **Mia: But what did he mean by this message! We should ask him! *Talk to Ernst (1 star) **Mia: Mr Klein, can you tell us what you meant by this message to the victim? **Ernst (pissed): Because it IS her fault that I lost my place as team’s captain! **Mia (curious): How? **Ernst (eye rolling): That man in the poster, is Layla’s boyfriend! After our previous team captain decided to leave the team, to find time to spend with his newborn daughter, the coach decided to choose a new captain and had the choice between me and this man..... **Ernst (crossing arms): The coach chose me, but of course Layla wanted her boyfriend to be captain and thanks to him being black, she used the race card to force the coach into making HIM the captain of our team! **Ernst (angry): An the problem is, I AM the better the player! And everyone else in the team agrees and tried to protest against the coach’s decision on making him team captain! **Mia (covering her face): Wow.... You must be really mad at the victim for this. However, I hope you didn’t harm her over this..... Later..... **Mia (disgusted): I thought the victim was awful for what she did to Cindy, but she turned out bitchier than we thought! **Mia (angry): Not only did she bully Chantelle over her burns! She also made Ernst loose his position as team leader! Estelle was right, what an entitled brat! **Mia: Despite me not liking her, that is no reason to leave her murder unsolved, lets have another look at the plaza! *Investigate crime scene **Mia: That jacket looks like it would match the victim’s outfit, aaaaaand it’s got blood on it! **Mia: Lets send it to Sploder! *Send jacket to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer is 19 years old; Killer attribute: Killer has blue eyes) **Sploder (grinning): The killer really needs to learn clean after themselves, they literally left skin cells on the jacket! **Mia (happy): Skin cells! Jackpot! Who’s the killer then! **Sploder (scratching his head): I really couldn’t identify who it’s belong to. But I did manage to find out that they are a blue-eyed 19 year old.... **Mia: So the killer is 19 and has blue eyes! Got it! Thanks Sploder! Later.... **Mia: We have the killer profile filled up! Lets go arrest the culprit! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (serious): Chantelle, you are under arrest for the brutal murder of Layla Sandovel! **Chantelle (shocked): ME!! But I couldn’t dare even speak up to her! How could I kill her! **Mia: Well.... you did the mistake of pouring orange juice on her face! This is one of the things that led us to you! **Chantelle (blushing): Orange juice is a pretty nutritious drink, many people drink it, especially the cheerleaders and jocks..... **Mia (displeased): We already found the weapon in a page from The Lost City of Xerda, you’ve seen us yourself....... **Chantelle (covering her face): Literally everyone who Ms Jones teaches is reading the book, you can’t prove that I- **Mia (pissed): Give up with the denial! We found your skin cells on the victim’s jacket! **Chantelle (sweating): ............... **Chantelle (angry): Oh well..... What’s the point if denying it, if I don’t even regret it! Yes! I killed the victim but she had it coming! **Mia (covering her face): Chantelle... If this is about the bullying you could’ve ju- **Chantelle (furious): If this was about the bullying, you’d see me shooting up the whole university! I killed her because she killed my family and turned me to what I am now! **Mia (shocked): Layla was the reason you got your burns! **Chantelle (pissed): Yes! I’ve her telling the whole story behind my disfigurement to Hamida! **Chantelle: 6 years ago, Hamida threw a sleepover party and invited Layla, Cindy, Marisol, Julian and some other kids to it! **Chantelle (eye rolling): Layla and Cindy found a box of fireworks and like the idiots they are, they messed around with it, where Layla accidentally shot one into the direction, of my house, where it hit a shed which my father hid fertilizer in, and....... **Chantelle (crying): ............ **Chantelle (sad): A big explosion was made, killing both my parents! I was the inly survivor at the house, but even though I’m alive, I was left disfigured! **Chantelle (angry): Which I heard what Layla said! I decided to have my revenge! I tied her up, and starting cutting 1096 cuts on her body! The same about of days I spend at a hospital recovering from my injuries! **Mia (covering her face): Chantelle..... I don’t know what to say about that..... I’m afraid we need to send you to court.... At trial..... **Judith: Chantelle Byrne, you are being tried for the murder of Layla Sandovel, how do you plead? **Chantelle (pissed): Not guilty my honor! Layla ruined my life, so I took hers!!! **Judith (sympathetic): Yes..... I’ve heard about what happened to you and I agree what the victim did, accident or not, was disgusting... **Judith: However, despite me not agreeing with the victim, I can’t condone murder.... **Judith: For the murder of Layla Sandovel, I sentence you to 10 years in prison! After trial.. **Mia (covering her face): This really is one of my least favorite cases... Chantelle didn’t deserve what she went through.... **Mia: But I agree, what she did to Layla was too far and she deserves to be punished for it.... **Mia (sympathetic): I just hope that after she leaves prison, her life will be better than before.... Project Deliverable Evil (3/6) **Jones (glad): You did a great job, as always Hamilton! It’s sad what happened to Chantelle, but justice should always be served! **Jones: Anyway, I’ve got a call from the dean’s office, she says that she needs help! I’d like you and Diego to go see what’s up with her! **Diego: Don’t worry, chief! We’ll go and talk to her! **Mia (smirking): And while you two boys work, I’ll be hanging out with Cin- **Cindy (panicking): MIA!!!!! **Mia (shocked): Cindy! What is the problem this time?! **Cindy (holding her head): It isn’t about a murder.... But I need help from you and Hamilton..... *Talk to Dean Donna Walker (1 star) **Diego (curious): Dean Walker, I presume... How can we help you? **Donna (holding her head): It’s about the prom party..... **Donna: The students have donating money, which we collected to rent a dancing hall for our prom party.. **Donna (panicking): But my assistant lost the contract at the basketball court! And I need you to find it, before students know of this and press charges on the university! **Diego (serious): No worries, Ms Walker! We’ll retrieve the contract for you! Lets go search the basketball court, Hamilton! *Investigate basketball court **Diego (shocked): Shit! The contract! It’s torn!!! **Diego (serious): You know what that means then! It’s time for us to fix it! *Fix torn contract (1 star) **Diego: Good job, Hamilton! Lets give it to the Dean! But first lets grab some snacks from the cafeteria! *Give contract back to Donna (1 star) **Diego: There, Dean Walker! We found the contract and we fixed it for you! **Donna (relieved): Oh thank you! You saved the university from backlash! **Donna (happy): Here, you can have the leftover money from the donations as reward for your help! *See what’s the problem with Cindy (1 star) **Mia (blushing): Cindy.. Can you tell us what’s going one! **Cindy (pissed): I’ll tell you what happened! I ordered a dress online and decided to show it to my friends, but when I opened the box... **Cindy (angry): Instead of receiving the Egyptian dress I ordered! I received a black dress that would be seen scandalous in the 1920’s!!! **Cindy (displeased): Now... I wouldn’t have been complaining as the dress was more expensive than the one I ordered. EXCEPT!! It wasn’t my size!! **Mia: I see why you’re mad...... Seeing that the dress is worth more than the one you ordered... I doubt that this was a scam, someone else from the university probably received it, can you give us the package to check..... **Cindy (covering her face): It’s in the plaza, I’ll go an- **Mia: Nah! You rest, we’ll go and retrieve it! *Investigate plaza **Mia (shocked): Oh My God!! The dress! It looks so fucking gorgeous!!! **Mia (smirking): It’s a pity it wasn’t Cindy’s size, I’m pretty sure she’d have preferred wearing this dress over the one she ordered! Haha! **Mia: Now that we’ve got the package! I’ll Iris-message Rozetta to come to the station, I’ll give her the package to analyze... *Send dress to Rozetta **Rozetta (annoyed): When you called me over, I expected something to do with one of the courts! Not a fucking dress! **Mia (awkward): We’re sorry... It’s just this is Cindy’s first prom in the university, we don’t want it to be a mess for her! Haha!!! **Rozetta (pissed): I’ll forgive you, but don’t ever do this again! **Rozetta: Anyway, just to answer your question, the dress you gave me was ordered by Hyrum Lopez’ bank account... **Mia: So that means this dress belongs to his daughter, Victoria Lopez! Lets go give it back to her! *Talk to Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (smirking): Oh! Mia and Hamilton! What are you doing here!! **Mia (blushing): Hamida’s not here, is s- **Vicky: She is here, she’s just taking a shower...... **Mia: Good.... We came to give you your dress.... **Vicky (confused): My dress?! But it’s right here! **Vicky (opens package): ....... **Vicky (realizes she got the wrong dress): ........ **Vicky (blushing): I see the delivery guy mixed up my order with another girl.... **Vicky (scratching head): Anyway, thanks! You can have your dress back! **Mia: You’re welcome, Vicky! Lets go give Cindy back her dress, now! *Give Cindy her dress back (1 star) **Cindy (happy): Thank you so much!! You’re a lifesaver, Mia! **Mia: You’re welcome, Cindy!! **Cindy: I don’t know how to rewar- oh wait! I know what! You can bring the entire team to the prom party! **Mia (blushing): Prom party..... Do they even allow outsiders.... **Cindy: They do! April have asked the Dean if she could bring Bruno as her prom date and she accepted! So I see no reason, why you can’t go.... **Cindy: So I suggest, that you all prepare, we’re gonna have a lot of fun! Later.... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON **Mia: Ok Hamilton!! We need to find you something to wear for prom! The outfit you wore at Vicky’s party was great! But it isn’t really prom-materia- **Hamilton (grim): ............ **Mia (worried): H-Hamilton, are you alright.... **Hamilton (sad): Yeah..... It’s just.... **Hamilton (covering his face): Hamida asked me out... 8 months ago.... **Mia: Oh... Poor you, you’ll recover... **Hamilton: What! No... That’s not the point! You don’t know Hamida, Mia! She isn’t the horrible person she wants you to think she is! I-I love her... but I turned her down..... **Mia (curious): Wait........ If you love her, why did you reject her? **Hamilton (sad): I was afraid what you guys would think of me........ **Mia (sympathetic): Oh Hamilton...... Mia pats Hamilton’s shoulder... **Mia (sympathetic): It’s okay.... **Hamilton: O-okay... You mean you won’t judge me i- **Mia: Of course we won’t judge you, silly! It’s your love life, if you love Hamida, then go for it! **Mia: She’s a bitch alright and I think you deserve better! But if she makes you feel happy, then she’s the one for you!!! **Hamilton (blushing): If you say so... **Hamilton (serious): Then I’m going to go speak to her! And ask to be her prom date! **Mia (cheering): You go Hamilton! Hamilton goes all the way to the girls’ dorms to Vicky and Hamida’s dorm... **Vicky (shocked): Hamilton! What are you doing here! **Hamilton (serious): Is Hamida out of the shower! **Hamida: Did someone say my name..... Hamilton was shocked by Hamida’s looks. She looked absolutely tired, skinny and unhealthy. **Hamilton: Vi-Vicky, Can you give me and Hamida some time.... by ourselves.... **Vicky (blushing): Mm... Okay...... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Here, Hamida... I-I’ll help you sit down... After sitting her down on the sofa.... **Hamida (pissed): Why did you come?! **Hamilton (blushing): I came to tell you that I lied to you.... I-I love you, Hamida. Ever since, in fact, I had a huge crush on you since we were in middle school, but I was afraid to speak to you, until you became a suspect at the murder of your brother... **Hamida (shocked): Y-you love me... F-for real?! But why did you lie? **Hamilton (sad): I was disappointed at you for your attitude toward Mia.... I wanted to teach you a lesson.... I’m sorry...... Upon hearing Mia’s name, Hamida broke down to tears.... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Hamida, a-are you okay.... **Hamida (sobbing): Y-yeah... I just get emotional when I hear of Mia.... I miss her so much.... I wish I haven’t treated her so badly.. I wish we were friends again! But that’ll never happen! Not after I’ve been ghosting her for 8 months!! **Hamilton (sympathetic): It’s okay Hamida.... **Hamilton (sweating): I also came to tell you something else..... **Hamilton (blushing): Can I be your prom date..... **Hamida (blushing): ........... **Hamida (smiling): ......... **Hamilton (smiling): So is it a ye- Hamida gives Hamilton a kiss, confirming her answer as a “yes”.